<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Slowly by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912526">Falling Slowly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NYC 22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayson asks Tonya on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Toney/Tonya Sanchez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: NYC 22<br/>Title: Falling Slowly<br/>Characters: Jayson Toney and Tonya Sanchez<br/>Pairing: Jayson/Tonya<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.<br/>Summary: Jayson asks Tonya on a date.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or comments.<br/>Disclaimer: Richard Price owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.<br/>Words: 147 without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Shop</p><p>PUtP # 93: Falling Slowly</p><p>They’d been working together for over a year. Jayson enjoyed being partnered with Tonya. She was a nice woman who wanted to protect people.</p><p>They’d been partnered up several times, and now was one of those times. He enjoyed the way she spoke and acted. He could see she wanted to do some real good.</p><p>They were on their lunch break at a sandwich shop when it hit him. He liked Tonya. Not just as a colleague, but he was attracted to her.</p><p>He’d spent the better part of a year working with her and when he wasn’t, he wanted to be. He’d been falling for her, falling slowly, but surely.</p><p>A smile came to Jayson’s lips and he said, “Sanchez, what do you say to dinner this weekend? My treat.”</p><p>Tonya nodded and then she said, “Yeah, we can do that. I look forward to it.”</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>